1. Technical Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuits and, more specifically, to the communication of data between cores that reside in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As manufacturing processes continue to become more complex and of smaller geometries, error-free communication of data between functional cores of an integrated circuit without introducing additional problems from noise, available space, and other similar issues is becoming increasingly difficult. Current methods for providing this communicated data use point-to-point or similar wiring techniques such as shared buses. Unfortunately, as integration density continues to increase, these techniques are becoming inefficient and prone to the introduction of errors.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method and apparatus that could transfer data from one core to another while reducing the issues typically associated with point-to-point wiring techniques and the like.